Season 1
Summary: Week 1: Lion wins HoH Alliance formed with Lion, R&W Dog, Dragon, Husky, Quin Alliance formed with PT Dog, Frog, Tan Dog & Koala Lion Nominates Black Bear and Horse because of their early showmance Black Bear wins POV and uses it on Horse because he feels bad for getting her nominated. Pink Dog goes up as replacement. She fights with the house and they send her home. Week 2: Horse wins HoH Nominates Husky and Lion beause they are strong competitors and Lion put her up last week. Lion wins veto and uses it on himself. Dragon goes up as replacement. Quin pushes for Dragon to go because she likes Husky. Dragon goes. Week 3: R&W Dog wins HoH "Couples Alliance" is formed with Black Bear, Horse, Lion, and R&W Dog. She nominates former alliance members Quin and Husky because they are a strong couple. Quin and Husky are pissed at their betrayal. Lion wins veto and does not use it. Husky goes home. Week 4: Lion wins HoH. Couples alliance still wants Quin to leave, but sees other alliance as a bigger threat. Quin and Cspan make a final 2 deal. Lion nominated Frog and Tan Dog because he sees them as the stongest of their alliance. Tan Dog wins the veto and saves herself. PT Dog goes up as a replacement. House sees PT Dog as the bigger social threat. PT Dog gets evicted. Week 5: Black Bear wins HoH. Couples alliance remains in power and targets the only other alliance in the house again. Koala recruits Elephant into their alliance. Black Bear nominates Frog and Tan Dog for eviction. Tan Dog wins the veto again and saves herself. Koala is nominated in her place. Frog is seen as bigger threat and is voted off. Week 6: Quin wins HoH. She targets Lion and R&W Dog out of the couples alliance because of their betrayal. Black Bear and Horse make a deal with her to keep themselves safe saying that they would not nominate her. Black Bear and Horse also make an alliance with Koala and Tan Dog to keep them safe. Quin nominates Lion and R&W Dog out of revenge. Lion wins the POV and uses it on himself. Quin, wanting to honor her deal with Horse and Black Bear, nominates Elephant. House splits the vote and Quin casts the tie-breaking vote to evict R&W Dog. Double Eviction: Koala wins HoH. Koala honors alliance with Horse & Black Bear. Quin and Cspan are nominated. Quin wins power of veto and saves herself. Koala nominates Lion in her place. Alliance of Tan Dog, Elephant, and Koala decides Lion is bigger threat than Cspan. Lion is sent home 3-2. Week 7: Horse wins HoH. Nominates Quin and Cspan despite their deal. Black Bear wins POV and doesnt use it. Quin attempts to save herself. House votes out Quin in unanimous decision. Week 8: Black Bear wins HoH. Cspan and Elephant are nominated because they are not in an alliance with him. Horse wins POV. Couple decides not to make a move against Tan Dog and Koala and Horse doesnt use POV. Cspan is voted out unanimously. Week 9: Tan Dog wins HoH. Tan Dog and Koala decide its time to go against Black Bear and Horse. Black Bear and Horse are nominated. Tan Dog wins POV and doesnt change her nominations. The alliance sees Horse as the bigger competition threat. Horse leaves 2-0. Week 10: Elephant wins HoH. Koala makes final two with Elephant. Koala also makes final two with Tan Dog, and also makes final 2 with Black Bear. Elephant nominates Black Bear and Tan Dog. Black Bear wins final POV of the season. Black Bear honors his final 2 deal with Koala and Evicts Tan Dog. Final 3: Black Bear wins first part. Koala wins second part. Koala wins final HoH and decides he has a better chance against Elephant in the final 2. Black Bear is evicted and becomes final jury member. Koala wins 6-1.